Isabella marie lilian potter evans vuelve
by silviamaria1997
Summary: - Yo no era aquella que todos pensaban , cuando el se fue , me dije ya no mas , yo no soy así , tengo que ser fuerte por mi familia , mis amigos y por mi bebe, no puedo volver a este estado de depresión no de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Volviendo al Hogar._**

**_Yo no era aquella que todos pensaban , cuando el se fue , me dije ya no mas , yo no soy así , tengo que ser fuerte por mi familia , mis amigos y por mi bebe, no puedo volver a este estado de depresión no de nuevo._**

Aun recuerdo aquel día cuando me dijo NO TE AMO , SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO , SOLO FUISTE UN JUEGO. NO TE AMO , NO TE AMO esas tres palabras eran las únicas que rondaban mi mente , pero no ya no tengo que salir de este esta tengo que volver a ser yo no puedo darme el lujo de volver a deprimirme por alguien que no vale la pena, aunque aun lo ame.

Ustedes me conocen como isabella marie swan pero esta no soy yo , este no es ni mi nombre, ni mi verdadero aspecto , me mandaron aqui para mantenerme a salvo , no me dejaron despedirme de nadie , ni de mi familia , ni de mis amigos , ni siquiera de la luz de mis ojos porque decían que era muy peligroso. Pero ya no puedo seguir aqui tengo que volver tengo que destruir al que tanto daño me ha hecho , tengo que proteger a los míos .

- Se acabo , preparense porque vuelve Isabella marie lilian potter evans ! - grite a todo pulmón, me acerque a mi armario y saque una caja marrón pequeña donde habían las iniciales de I.P.E , y saque mi varita cuanto la había echado demenos , después saque un baúl en donde coloque todas mis cosas muggles , un poco de ropa ( ya que en casa tenia mucha mas ) , mi libro favorito " Orgullo y Perjuicio " y mis libros de hogwarts. Después hice un hechizo y el baúl se encogió, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y baje las escaleras para hablar con charlie y decirle mi decisión.

Baje y todo estaba en silencio , claro faltaba casi media hora para que charlie llegara a casa, me fui a la cocina , esta seria la ultima vez que le preparo algo para cenar . Así que hice su plato favorito lasaña y me dispuse a preparar la mesa cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

- Bella ya llegue- Me dijo charlie entrando por la puerta.

- En la cocina - le dije mientras preparaba la mesa, saque la lasaña y me puse a servirla en los platos.

- Charlie tengo algo que decirte - le dije una vez terminamos de comer. Charlie se me quedo

mirando y me dijo:

- te vas- yo solo asentí con la cabeza , mientras el seguía hablando.

- es por el que te vas - me dijo con el ceño fruncido. entonces me puse de pie y le conteste:

- ese es un motivo , pero charlie sabes que no puedo seguir aqui mientras mi familia y amigos corren peligro , sabes que no soy ninguna cobarde , me he enfrentado a demasiadas cosas.

- lo se bella , es solo que me entristece que te vayas - me dijo - pero es lo que tienes que hacer , sabes que te quiere como una hija verdad ?

- lo se charlie , durante este año has sido como el padre que nunca tuve gracias por todo - me acerque y le di un beso el mejilla.

- toma esta es la dirección de la madriguera . - y me dio un papel.

- voy por mis cosas , me cambio y bajo , vale ?- el solo asintió con la cabeza .

Subí y me cambie la ropa. Me puse ( /pictures/351/09/1/1109351_ sin el bolso. ) me mire en el espejo y cambie mi aspecto , mi hice un poco mas alta , con mas curvas , mi pelo color marron se volvió rojizo , mis ojos chocolate se volvieron verdes claros y en mi frente aparecio una cicatriz en forma de rayo como la de mi hermano. Cogí mi escoba y baje .Charlie se me quedo viendo y me dijo :- ahora si que pareces tu , eres igual a tu madre pero - con el carácter de mi padre lo se , tío charlie. - bueno venga vete que si no llegaras tarde y me echo unos polvos encima mientras decía madriguera.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba frente a una casa que conocía muy bien , la madriguera. ( . /_ )


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba delante de la puerta de la madriguera, cuando esta se abrio y salio mi hermano, no me lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo a abrazarlo , cuando me vio se quedó estático en sus sitio y me dijo :

- Lili , eres tu ?! Que haces aqui? nos se supone que estabas en un lugar por seguridad.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS ! no me ves en un año y así me recibes yo también me alegro de verte . (notese sarcasmo )

- Lo siento , lily . es que me tenias preocupado y te apareces así como si nada después de un año , se supone que estabas fuera por tu seguridad.

- lo se , pero no podía quedarme mas alla tenia que venir esta tambien es mi lucha y lo sabes .

- lo se , pero eso no quiere decir que me alegro que estes aqui en esta situación.

Cuando terminamos de hablar me abraso y entramos y entonces dos pelirrojos que estaban pasando me dijeron:

- hola , pelirroja ! ( nota mental 1,2,3... ) PELIRROJA! y me vi envuelta por dos chicos.

- chi..cos..que..no..res..pi..ro y me soltaron.

- yo tambien me alegro de veros y ¿ donde estan los demas ? les pregunté.

- están en una reunión mañana llegan nuevos miembros a la orden , están planeando todo.

- ahhh , y las chicas y ron ? y entonces otro par de brazos me envolvieron. y los tres a la vez me respondieron:

- te hemos echado de menos.

- yo también chicos. Oigan ¿donde esta mi angelito ? - y harry me respondió.

- está durmiendo desde que te fuiste le a costado dormirse ven que te llevo con el .

Subí las escaleras en dirección hacia arriba para volver a ver a la luz de mis ojos . cuando nos paramos enfrente de una puerta con el letrero de TONY , y harry me dijo:

- Es la habitación que prepararon tu y ...cedric antes de bueno tu ya sabes . entonces sentí unas lágrimas recorrerme las mejillas y harry me abrazó sabía como me ponía la acordarme de cedric. Cuando entre me quede sin habla era la misma que yo y cedric habíamos pensado para el pequeño tony. la habitacion era ( h . /-Z-HcllTNmrQ/T6Qvoy0CuSI/AAAAAAAAMeA/FTd1TKoYOqc/ s1600/cuarto+del+ )

Cuando me fije vi que harry me había dejado sola con mi bebe , me acerque a la cuna con cuidado de no despertarlo y le acaricie y le dije:

- eres hermoso , tienes los ojos de papá pero el pelo es igual al mio , te quiero mucho tony.

Entonces tony se despertó y empezó a llorar cuando me vio se quedo callado y extendio sus manitas para que lo cgiera , lo cogia y enpeze a cantar la nana que mamá me cantaba cuando no me podía dormir:

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

(repeat)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balancea

A la nanita nana, nanita ella

Cuando termine de cantar me fije que tony se había dormido entonces lo volvi a costar en la cuna y baje a bajo. cuando baje me abrazaron y me dijeron los señores weasley como me había echado de menos. Entonces les dije a todos :

- Creo que me voy a dormir , estoy cansada , y no se porque tengo un presentimiento de que mañana sera un dia largo. Mañana les contesto a sus preguntas vale ?, ahora me voy a dormir. - todos asintieron y me dispuse a subir las escaleras cuando harry , me alcanzo y me dijo :- recuerda que mañana llegan los nuevos miembros. -solo asentí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Llegue a la habitacion y me cambie de ropa , me puse un pijama comodo que consistia en ( . /_ ) y me acoste a dormir con ese presentimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté aun con ese presentimiento , pero decide dejarlo de lado, hoy tenía que responderles a los chicos todas las preguntas que me iban a hacer , por eso decidí darme una ducha y vestirme .

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse ( . sin bolso ) y baje a la cocina cuando llegue estaban todos desayunando. Harry me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla me dijo emocionado :

- Lily acaban de llegar las cartas para entrar en hogwarts

- Que bien por fin podremos volver. - le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿ Y bueno chicos qué planes hay para hoy ? - les pregunté entonces me respondieron :

- primero tenemos que ir a comprar todo lo que necesitamos , y despues todos tenemos una charla pendiente contigo - me respondió herm.

- Bueno esta bien , pero primero tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas ,¿ que os parece si van los gemelos , harry y ron , mientras yo les respondo a herm y a ginny sus preguntas? - les pregunté.

- esta bien - me respondieron los chicos - pero necesitamos las listas para saber que comprar , entonces nosotras les dimo las listas y ellos se fueron a comprar.

- Bueno , ahora que estamos solas venga cuenta que hiciste en donde estuviste - me dijo ginny

- Vale , pero vamos hablar a un sitio mas comodo- asi que nos dirigimos a la habitacion de Tony mientras le ponia ( wp-content/uploads/ni%C3%B1os-1-a%C3% )

les conté toda la historia con los cullen, cuando termine me abrazaron porque estaba llorando.

Cuando terminamos de hablar , aparecieron los chicos con las cosas les dijimos las tres :

- gracias ! - y nos respondieron: - de nada chicas , bueno vamos a bajar , porque ya llegaron los de la orden y mama quiere presentarnoslos. Así que bajaron , mientras yo ponía a tony en su cuna , otra vez volví a sentir ese presentimiento , pero no le volví a hacer caso . Entonces baje y me quedé de piedra no me podía creer a quienes tenía enfrente mía

- Bella , eres tu ? - me dijo Alice. Entonces aparecieron herm y ginny al lado mío. les dije:

- Chicas , estoy bien , porque no vais a ver que tony está bien si ? - ellas solo asintieron entonces harry vino y me dijo:- Lily , cualquier cosa estoy arriba vale ? - yo solo asenti.

Entonces todos se fueron y Edward que venía de la mano de tania , ( me cambio por ella , no me lo puedo creer ) me dijo:

- bella , ¿ qué haces aquí? - le respondí con toda la frialdad que podía aunque por dentro me estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar pero no yo no soy asi no puedo volver a ese estado , entonces le dije :

- creo que tu eres el menos indicado para preguntar no te parece ?- el solo miro para otro lado. Entonces les dije : - bueno quieren saber que aquí ?- ellos asintieron. entonces nos sentamos todos en la sala y me dijeron todos menos tania:- si - entonces empecé a contarles mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

- Cual es tu verdadero nombre ? - me dijo rosalie

- Isabella Marie Lilian Potter Evans , pero mis amigos y mi familia me dicen lily . El chico que me dijo que estaba arriba es mi hermano se llama harry james potter evans , y es un año menor que yo. Yo tengo 16 años y harry tiene 15,hay una profecía que dice que solo yo y harry podemos acabar con el que no puede ser nombrado. Cuando yo tenía dos años y harry una año el fue a nuestra casa y mató a nuestro padre, fue al piso de arriba, a nuestra habitación donde estábamos con nuestra madre, ella le suplico que no nos matara. Pero el no le hizo caso y la mató e intentó matarnos a nosotros, pero no lo logro y los dos solo quedamos con una cicatriz en la frente- me levante el flequillo y les enseñe mi cicatriz.

- ¿ Y qué sucedió luego ? - me pregunto jasper

- A mi me mandaron a vivir con mi tio lupin , que es un hombre lobo , y el me traía aquí donde conocí a los Weasley, que son como mi familia. Cuando entre en Hogwarts conocí a Harry y no nos hemos vuelto a separar.

- Entonces cómo fue que fuiste a fords - me pregunto carlisle

- cuando estábamos en sexto año , se hizo el torneo de los tres magos , pero algo paso que salio mi nombre y el de harry , junto con el de ... Cedric , él fue mi primer novio

-Como - dijeron todos juntos.

- eso fue mi primer novio y cuando estaba sexto año me quede embarazada de el , dos meses después paso lo de el torneo de los tres magos y estuvimos obligados a participar, en la última prueba tuvimos que ir por un laberinto y tomar la copa. Pero los tres decidimos tomarla juntos y nos transportó a un cementerio, ahí estaba Voldemort, el mando a colagusano a matarme a mi, pero Cedric se interpuso entre el y yo , para salvarme a mi y a nuestro hijo y termino matándolo a ...el murió por dar su vida. Cuando todo terminó salimos y el 27 de noviembre tuve a mi angelito , se llama Tony Potter Evans , tiene 1 año.

- ¿ Y donde esta si se puede saber ? - me pregunto rosalie

- está aquí conmigo , cuando entre en hogwarts lo tendré que dejar con mi padrino lupin. De repente edward se levanto y me dijo : - PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES ?!

- PUES PORQUE SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABA AHÍ POR PROTECCIÓN - le dije gritando y muy irritada , él me respondió :- Pues , podrías habérnoslos dicho . cuando me fije estábamos solos y le dije sarcásticamente :- y que se suponía que te tenía que decir " Amor , soy bruja y me quieren matar , tengo un hijo , que no tiene padre porque lo mataron por mi culpa , hacemos una buena pareja verdad " - el me respondió :- Pues podrías haberlo intentado - y le respondí : - sabes eres un tonto , egoísta , machista ... - y el me dijo : - pues tu no te quedas atrás . - y empezamos a insultarnos y cuando menos lo espere nuestras caras estaban casi pegadas y nos besamos. Cuánto había echado de menos sus labios ,nuestras lenguas bailaban, la saliva se entremezclaban, segundo a segundo el beso se volvió salvaje y cuando venía lo mejor apareció tania :.- eddie , don de estas ? - y nos separamos con la respiración agitada por el beso.

**_bueno aqui os dejo el nuevo capitulo , me gustaría que me dejarais según ustedes que pasara en el siguiente capitulo y en el nuevo capitulo aparecerá un personaje que ayudara a bella a darle celos a edward ¿ Quien queréis que sea ese personaje ? os lo dejo a vuestra elección. _**

**_Saludos y gracias por leer la historia. _**


	5. Chapter 5- nota

Bueno os quiero avisar que ya tengo decidido quien sera la persona que ayudara a bella a darle celos a edward , me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre el candidato. esa persona es Cromac McLaggen os dejo una foto para que sepáis quien es aparece en harry potter y el príncipe mestizo.

saludos y espero vuestra respuesta. :)

(  .fm/serve/_/72766338/Freddie+Stroma+ )


	6. Chapter 6

Y nos separamos con la respiración agitada por el beso. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces mi mano fue estampada contra su mejilla y le dije :

- A mi no me vuelvas a besar , que para eso tienes a tania.

Y me fui antes de que llegara tania. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras , la puerta de la entrada se abrió y apareció alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo era ... Cromac McLaggen , mi mejor amigo.

- CROM ! - le grite divertida y salí corriendo hacia donde él estaba, como siempre me recibió en un abrazo.

- Lily preciosa ! ¿ Cuando has vuelto ? ¿ Porque no me lo dijiste ? - me pregunto triste y le respondí:

- Anda vamos donde Tony , y te cuento - no se porque, pero me pareció oír un gruñido desde la sala , pero decidí ignorarlo.

Entonces subimos hasta el cuarto de tony donde estaba durmiendo , le conte todo a crom desde cuando me fui , hasta cuando conocí a edward y a su familia , cuando me abandonaron , la depresión por la que pase , el reencuentro y el beso ; Entonces crom me dijo:

- Lily aun sientes algo por él ,es decir, por edward ? - y le respondì:

- Crom a ti no te puedo mentir , si aun estoy enamorada de él , lo que siento por él es distinto a lo que sentí por cedric y sabes que lo que sentí por cedric fue maravilloso.

- Lo se lily. - me dijo sonriendo , de repente se me ocurrió una idea y sabía que crom me iba a ayudar , nunca me podía negar algo entonces le dije :

- Crom chiquito , me ayudas en algo ? - le puse los ojos como el gato de shrek y el me respondió:

- sabes que si pones esa cara no te puedo negar nada - y lo abrace.

- esto va a ser magnífico - le dije con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

- no se porque algo me dice que esto va a acabar mal - me dijo con cara de S.O.S.

- Hay ya quita esa cara anda ven que te cuento el plan .

Entonces le conté lo que quería hacer.

- que conste que es bajo tu responsabilidad que si me mata por hacerme pasar por tu novio , vuelvo y me las cobro contigo - me dijo con cara asustada y yo solo pude echarme a reír a carcajadas como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

- bueno entonces qué¿ te apuntas ? - le pregunté

- esta bien , vamos a ver que sale de esto - me dijo con una cara de que esto saldría mal.

Entonces me quede pensando en el beso y me dije tengo que hacerle ver a edward que yo soy mejor que

" esa " , le are aprender la lección además solo faltan 5 dias para volver a hogwarts , que empiece la función.


	7. Chapter 7

Según el plan que tenía con crom , debíamos mostrarnos como "una pareja normal" . entonces decidimos bajar porque ya era la hora de cenar.

- Que empiece la función - le dije bajito a crom antes de bajar.

Bajamos por las escaleras cogidos de la mano y cuando aparecimos en la cocina todos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de W.T.F ? y de repente crom empezó a reírse a carcajadas , así que le pegue un puñetazo amistoso en señal de que debía parar porque si no nos iba a delatar.

Fuimos hasta la mesa para sentarnos a comer , cunado empece a comer. Hem y ginny me miraban con cara de " luegos nos cuentas " yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza , fred y george se les notaba que se morían por hacer uno de sus chistes sobre mi " relación " con crom , harry y ron miraron a crom con la misma cara que cuando se enteraron de lo mio con cedric es decir con cara de " como le hagas daño te vas a enterar" y los cullen tenían caras distintas alice estaba sonriendo claro como no lo había pensado antes ella ya lo sabía porque podía ver el futuro y ya sabía que esto era una lección para su hermano , jasper estaba que se moría de la risa junto con alice por la car de edward emmett , carlisle y esme tenían cara de estar avergonzados y arrepentidos, rosalie tenía cara de que me iba a estrangular , tania tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja será ... y edward cada vez que veía su cara estaba que me moría de la risa , parecía que en algún momento se le fuera a saltar encima a crom , en fin había distintas expresiones.

Cuando terminamos de cenar , fui con las chicas arriba para contarles el plan , pero antes de ir con ellas le di un beso muy pegado a la comisura de los labios a crom y oí un gruñido

" serà mejor que me vaya de aquí" pensé , entonces subí con las chicas a mi habitación la cual compartía con ellas , le hicimos un hechizo a la puerta y les conté todo el plan cuando termino ginny me dijo:

- esto va a ser divertido- y empeze a reirme cuando de repente me dijo herm :

- viste la cara que se le quedó a edward cuando te vio con crom - a lo que asentí con la cabeza .

Cuando terminamos de hablar fui hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua antes de irme a dormir , pero antes de que pudiera volver a la habitación una mano fría se posó en mi hombro era ... Alice.

- Bella tenemos que hablar.- me dijo con cara de culpa

- Alice creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar , lo dejaste muy claro cuando decidiste abandonarme junto con los demás - le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

- lo siento , intente convencer a edward para que no lo hiciera , pero sabes lo terco que es al igual que tu - me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

tenía que admitirlo echaba de menos a alice a la cual consideraba como una hermana , estaba pensando en perdonarla pero no ellos tenían que ganarselo no podía perdonarlos como si nada si de verdad me querían tenían que ganarse mi perdón.

- Se que sabes que lo mio con crom es solo para darle celos a edward por eso te pido que no le digas nada alice , si de verdad quieres mi perdón , guardame ese secreto , intenta que edward no se entere quiero que aprenda la lección. - le dije . queria saber si podía volver a confiar en ella aun me dolía su abandono )

- esta bien bella , en lo que pueda te ayudare , no le dire nada a edward además tiene que aceptar que cometió un error al dejarte.

- si alice , gracias y buenas noches . .- le dije y me fui a cuarto con las chicas , tenía que descansar dentro de poco volvíamos a hogwarts y quería disfrutar un poco más el tiempo con tony.


	8. Chapter 8

Me levanté y me fui hacia la ducha , cuando termine me puse

( us. ) y fui a la habitacion de toni , hoy tenia pensando llevarlo a dar un paseo e ir a visitar a mi padrino lupin junto con harry. Asi que cogi a tony y le puse ( us. ) despues fui a la cocina con tony en brazos y le dije a harry que queria ir donde lupin y me dijo :

- Claro , vamos. Así que nos fuimos hacia la casa de lupin . Tocamos el timbre y me abrió tonk , según me contó harry ella y mi padrino llevan saliendo hace casi 3 meses por lo que no me extraño encontrarla aquí , la saludamos y fuimos con mi padrino lo salude y le conte todo lo que había pasado y le pedí que si podía cuidar de tony mientras yo estaba en hogwarts , y el encantada acepto , asi que decidimos volver a casa porque ya era casi la hora de comer , llegamos a casa y subí a dejar a tony en su cuarto.

Cuando bajé me encontré a crom hablando con los cullen todos le sonreían menos uno ... edward parecía que se lo fuera a comer con la mirada por eso decidí que era mejor sacarlo de ahí entonces lo llame y le dije :

- Crom , puedes acompañarme a la cocina es que necesito te tengo que decir algo. entonces crom fue conmigo a la cocina y cuando llegamos me dijo :

- Ños amiga , menos mal que me sacaste de ahi , pense que en algún momento me iba a comer con patatas fritas.

- tranquilo si te come seria sin patatas fritas ya que no comen comida humana - le dije y empecé a reirme por la cara que puso

- que no es gracioso ! pense que me comía en serio - me dijo con cara asustado provocando que me riera mas alto.

Cuando terminamos de comer , me dirigí hacia la habitación de tony para empezar a preparar las cosas para llevarlo con mi padrino y tonks , cuando de repente una mano me agarró de la cintura y me condujo hacia mi habitación , no sabía quien era , hasta que me llegó su olor era ... edward.

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES ?! ESTAS LOCO! - le grite

- si estoy loco de solo verte con ese tipo - me digo

- Pues te aguantas porque es mi novio , ademas tu estas muy bien con tania no ? - le dije

- pues no porque a el unico al que puedes besar , abrazar y decirle cosas es a mi , ademas esta noche voy a cortar con tania , y te quiero invitar a cenar para que sepas toda la verdad

- me dijo muy serio

- Aceptas si o no ? - me pregunto.


	9. Chapter 9

- Aceptas si o no ? - me pregunto , entonces me acerque a su oído y le dije :

- Primero habla con tania y después veremos , ademas podriamos hacer una cena de parejas , no es fabuloso - y me fui dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Fui hasta la habitación de tony , y empecé a preparar las cosas , cuando de repente me empezó a doler la cicatriz y caí en un sueño profundo.

**_Sueño de Bella_**

**_—Tócala Cedric —le murmuró Harry mientras estábamos a escasos metros de la copa de los tres magos_**

**_—después de todo tu nos ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí —murmuré_**

**_—no la tocaré si ustedes no lo hacen —dijo mirándonos —ustedes también me ayudaron, sería injusto —_**

**_— ¿Qué tal si la tocamos los tres a la vez? —sugerí_**

**_— Este bien. A la cuenta de tres —murmuro Harry_**

**_— Uno —dije yo_**

**_— Dos —dijo Harry_**

**_— ¡Tres! —grito Cedric y no echamos a correr ya que detrás nuestro el laberinto empezó a cambiar de lugar de nuevo._**

**_Al llegar a la copa los tres la tomamos y sentimos cómo nos elevabamos en el aire cuando de golpe caímos al piso:_**

**_— ¿donde estamos? —pregunto Harry_**

**_Cedric me ayudo a levantarme y murmuró:_**

**_— Parece un cementerio —dijo mirando el lugar, volteo a verme y pregunto — ¿estas bien?_**

**_—Si no te preocupes —respondí —pero creo que la copa fue un engaño sabía que nosotros ganaríamos y la hechizaron para que sea un traslador - les dije_**

**_— ¡muy inteligente potter ! —dijo Voldemort saliendo de entre las sombras seguido por colagusano_**

**_- ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? —Preguntó mirandome fijamente — ¡mátala! —le ordenó a colagusano_**

**_entonces cedric se interpuso entre colagusano y yo._**

**_— ¡no! —grite pero ya era tarde un rayo verde había impactado en el pecho de Cedric_**

**_- Estoy más cerca de lo que crees isabella - me dijo la voz de voldemort_**

Entonces desperté con la respiración agitada , me encontraba tumbada en mi cama, a mi lado estaba harry que me sostenía la mano , mientras todos los demás estaban mirándome con cara de tristeza .

Entonces me incorporé y le dije a harry:

- A vuelto .


	10. Chapter 10

- A vuelto .

Entonces todos emitieron un pequeño gritillo , bueno no todos los cullen solo nos veían con cara de

" Que esta pasando " entonces les dije:

- voldemort ha vuelto

- ¿ y como lo sabes ? - me pregunto alice

- porque cada vez que a regresar a mi y a harry nos duele la cicatriz y soñamos con el.

- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste ? - me pregunto esme

- soñe con la muerte de cedric , pero antes de que pudiera despertar me dijo

" estoy más cerca de lo que crees isabella "

- ¿ Pero no es normal que sueñes con la muerte de cedric , digo cuánto hace que no soñabas con ello ?

- me pregunto carlisle. entonces le mire y le dije:

- desde que conocí a edward. entonces todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos a mi y a edward solos , pero antes harry me dio un beso en la frente y salió.

La habitación estaba en silencio hasta que edward me dije:

- ¿ Como es eso que no habías soñado con la muerte de cedric desde que me conociste ?

- es verdad , cuando te conoci las pesadillas empezaron a desaparecer , no se si fue porque estabas conmigo , si era porque me sentía segura contigo o porque creía en tu amor - le dije con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

Entonces edward se me acercó y pego nuestras frentes y me dijo :

- Bella, yo te amo lo del bosque fue una mentira - entonces le mire a los ojos y él siguió diciendo- pensé que si me iba te mantendrias a salvo , intente alejarme de ti , porque no quería que nada malo te pasara.

entonces le dije: - Si eso es verdad , ¿entonces porque estas con tania ?

- porque pensé que si estaba con ella , iba a poder olvidarme de ti , pero tengo claro que eso nunca podra ser asi - entonces sin pensarlo dos veces lo bese , fue un beso tierno , con amor , demostrándonos cuanto nos habíamos echado de menos.

- te amo le dije en con mis labios pegado a los suyos

- y yo a ti- entonces me separe de edward y le dije:

- pero , ante tienes que romper con tania y además yo no soy isabella swan así que me tendrás que volver a conquistar.

- eso será un honor amor - me dijo.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando me desperté ya había anochecido eran como las 10:00 de la noche , así que decidí ir a ver tony. Cuando estaba por ir a verlo hoy unas voces desde el salón así que baje y vi a ... edward y a tania hablando , edward estaba rompiendo con ella , asì que decidí dejarlos solos y fui con tony . Llegue a su habitación y me lo encontré durmiendo en su cuna , cuando me iba a acercar a cogerlo oí una voz detrás mía :

- Bella , siento mucho como te trate en fords , siempre tuve envidia de ti porque tu podrías tener lo que yo nunca tuve - me dijo rosalie.

- pues como veras , no tenias porque tratarme asi porque yo ya tenía a tony. - le dije.

- lo siento , me perdonas , se que podremos llegar a ser amigas - me digo

- esta bien rosalie , no perdemos nada por intentarlo- le dije. entonces me abrazó y se fue.

Tenía a tony cogido en brazos cuando unas manos frías me agarraron de la cintura era edward y me digo al oído ;

- Te invito a cenar te apetece? - me dijo edward

- Vale , pero deja que acueste a este pequeño - le dije y coste a tony.

- bueno ve a vestirte ponte muy hermosa , si eso es posible. Paso por ti en 30 min.

Así que me fui a mi habitación a buscar algo que ponerme cuando aparecieron herm , ginny , alice y rosalie con un precioso vestido y con unos zapatos a juego

( fotos/795-vestidos-de-fiesta-cortos-2011-la-femme- _ ) , me ayudaron a peinarme me deje el pelo suelto liso y ne maquillaron un poco. cuando termine tocaron a mi puerta y fui abrir , un muy guapo y sexy edward estaba en la puerta con unas flores rojas en la mano.

- Para ti hermosa , nos vamos - me digo

- si claro , gracias . - le dije

- estas muy guapa - me digo

- gracias tu tampoco estas mal - le dije y me regaló una de sus sonrisas.

Llegamos a un precioso restaurante italiano , nos sentamos en la mesa mientras mirábamos el menú , entonces apareció el camarero y pedimos unas pizzas con vino.

- te queria decir que ya hable con tania , asiq ue ahora solo me falta reconquistarte linda - me digo

- Lo sé te vi hablando con ella, espero que cumplas tu palabra - le dije sonriendo.

La cena había estado hermosa , habíamos hablado de todo y de nada , fuimos a bailar , dimos un paseo por las calles , edward me había pedido volver con él y le había dicho que fuéramos con calma , la noche no podía ser mejor . De repente cuando estábamos volviendo , sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho , algo terrible había pasado.


	12. Chapter 12

De repente cuando estábamos volviendo , sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho , algo terrible había pasado.

Cuando entramos por la puerta estaban todos llorando y con cara triste , todos me miraban con cara de compasión así que le dije a harry:

- Qué fue lo que paso ?

- Lily se han llevado a tony - me dijo llorando

No no podía ser , quien se podía llevar a tony , quien me había quitado a MI hijo , claro solo había una persona que sería capaz de hacerlo contla de tenernos a sus pies ... Voldemort.

- Cuando se lo llevo ? - le dije a harry , intentando no llorar

- Hace como una dos horas , todos estábamos en la cocina cuando de repente oìmos a tony llorar subimos y encontramos esta carta encima de la cuna - me dijo harry , entonces me dio la carta y la abrí.

**_Carta de Bella_**

**_Si quieres volver a tony , ven al lugar donde murió su padre , solo tu y tu hermano , creo que es hora de saldar cuentas no crees querida Isabella ? Te lo dije estoy más cerca de lo que crees._**

Entonces le di la carta a harry , la leyó y le dije :

- Ya sabes que hay que hacer no ?

- si lo se , vamos - me dijo harry pero cuando estábamos por salir una mano me detuvo :

- Bella , no se pueden ir haci , los matara ! - me dijo alice

- Alice , tenemos que ir tiene a TONY ! no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ese tipo tenga a MI hijo , no pienso caer la piedra dos veces , ya mató a su padre por mi culpa no pienso permitir que le pase lo mismo a tony - le dije histéricamente a alice.

- bella podemos ir y ayudarlos - me dijo edward

- No pienso permitir que nadie más muera por mi culpa , en especial ustedes , además quiere que vayamos solo harry y yo , asi que no hay discusión que valga. - le dije

- esta bien , pero prometeme que vas a volver ? - me dijo con dulzura , así que le agarre el rostro y lo bese , con amor , cariño , pasion , demostrandole que lo iba a intentar cuando lo solté le dije :

- te lo prometo o eso intentare. - me dirigí donde rosalie y le dije :

- rose quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa tu y emmett van a cuidar de tony como si fuera vuestro hijo - le dije en tono de suplica

- te lo prometemos bella lo cuidare con mi vida - me digo y me abrazo

- Prometeme que te vas a cuidar hermanita - me dijo emmett

- te lo prometo - le dije y salí junto con harry de la casa.


	13. Chapter 13

- te lo prometo - le dije y salí junto con harry de la casa.

Nos montamos en las escobas y en media hora ya habíamos llegado al cementerio , estaba como lo recordaba , cuando me empezamos a caminar harry ame dijo:

- Lily , ya lo sabes de esta seguro que no salimos te quiero mucho hermanita

- Lo se harry , yo tambien te quiero - y lo abrace cuando una voz nos sobresaltó

- veo que ya habéis llegado - nos dijo voldemort. cuando fije mi vista pude ver a colagusano y a bellatrix quien tenía a su lado a mi hijo.

- Ya estamos aqui , ya me puedes dar a tony voldemort - entonces se rió y me dijo

- Isabella , querida creo que no has entendido nada , si tú me vences tendrás a tu hijo y si no pues ve olvidándote de él.

- Voldemort eso ya lo sabia siempre juegas sucio.- entonces algo inesperado paso . aparecieron todos mis amigos y mi familia.

- Veo que no captaste mi me mensaje solo eran tu y tu hermano - me dijo voldemort

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver solo tu y yo recuerdas- entonces mientras colagusano y bellatrix estaban atentos a nuestra conversación harry le lanzó un crucios a bellatrix y rosalie cogió a mi tony , los demás le lanzaron unos cuantos hechizos a colagusano quien se murió en el acto seguido por el avada kedavra (no se si se escribe asi lo siento ) que le lanzó harry a bellatrix , solo quedamos voldemort y yo.

- Lily tu puedes hacerlo recuerda todos los momentos que hemos vivido por el culpa de él , las muertes que hemos vivido , todo lily - me dijo harry, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a lanzarle hechizos y él me los devolvía entonces harry le lanzó otro hechizo dejando casi indefenso "este es mi momento "- pensé entonces dije :

- Adios voldemort , AVADA KEDAVRA - entonces por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos de mi vida desde que mataron a mis padres , hasta cuando conocí a ced , cuando me entere de mi embarazo , la muerte de ced , el nacimiento de tony , la depresión por la que caí por la muerte de ced , cuando conocí a los cullen , todos mis momentos que vivi con edward , cuando me abandono , cuando volví a casa , el reencuentro , todo mi vida en unos segundos entonces me dirigí hacia mi familia y mis amigos y les dije :

- sea acabado - entonces cogí a tony en brazos y le di muchos besos , edward me beso y volvimos a casa con mi familia y mis amigos , por fin podría descansar en paz.

**_Bueno os dejo el nuevo capitulo , solo falta el epilogo y hemos llegado al final de esta historia. _**


	14. Chapter 14

8 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Como pasa el tiempo ya habían pasado 8 años desde aquel dia en el que harry mi hermano y yo habíamos acabado con voldemort, buenos os preguntareis que ha pasado en estos 8 años pue sla verdad muchas cosas por donde empezar así ya se los gemelos se habían casado con dos chicas muy guapas , fred se casó con maría con quien tuvo dos preciosos hijo sus nombres son oliver y susan d años , george se casó con ana con quien tuvo un hijo llamado alex de 7 años. Hermione y ron pues como todos sabíamos se casaron y tuvieron tres preciosos hijos llamados angela de 3 años , luis de 2 años y ángel de 7 años . Mi hermano harry y ginny como era de esperarse se casaron y después de esperar 4 años llegó a sus vidas un precioso niño que le pusieron por nombre James como nuestro padre y ahora ginny esta embaraza de una niña a la que la llamaran lily como yo o como nuestra madre. Sirius encontró el amor con una loba que todos conocemos así es se casó hace tres años con Leah y tienen un precioso niño llamado Oscar , mi padrino lupin se casó con tonks con quien tuvo un hijo hace 2 años al cual le llamaron ted. Molly y Arthur viven en la madriguera y con tantos nietos pues están felices.

Os preguntareis que paso con mi familia de vampiros , pues después de que la batalla llegase a su fin , descubrimos un hechizo donde los vampiros podían volver a la humanidad , en cuanto se los dijimos rosalie y emmett quisieron hacer el encantamiento y se convirtieron en humanos de nuevo , esme y carlisle decidieron que si todos se volvían humanos pues ellos también ya que ellos eran sus hijos y así fue como mi familia de vampiros volvieron hacer humanos.

Rosalie y emmett tuvieron hace 2 años mellizos a los cuales llamaron aaron y edmund , después de 1 año rosalie volvió a quedar embarazada pero esta vez de una niña a la cual llamarán sara . Alice y jasper tuvieron hace 3 años un niño muy mono llamado eric y ahora alice está esperando a su segundo hijo. Esme y carlisle estan felices de tener tantos nietos en casa.

Y os estaréis preguntando qué fue de mi y de edward pues después de la batalla edward me pidió que me casar con el , y le dije que no , pero dos años después de la batalla acepte y nos casamos , edward y tony se llevan muy bien , cada dia le hablamos a tony de su papá cedric y cuanto lo amo sin conocerlo , y bueno aqui estoy despues de 8 años embarazada de mi 3 hijo si señores , en cuanto edward y yo nos casamos al cabo de un año quede embarazada de mi preciosa hija renesmee y bueno ahora estamos esperando otra niña a la cual le pondremos elizabeth por la la madre de edward.

Todos vivimos por fin en paz y tranquilos , solo nos queda disfrutar de nuestra familia , todos decidimos que cuando nuestros hijos tengan 11 años irán a hogwarts para que conozcan esa parte de nuestra vida.

Así que solo me queda decir que no cambiaría mi vida , agradezco cada cosa que tengo sobre todo a mi familia. Cada cosa que pasamos es por algo , asi que nunca nos dejemos caer.

**_ Bueno hemos llegado al final de esta historia , me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han añadido la historia a favoritos y a aquellas personas que me han seguido desde el principio. espero que os haya gustado la historia. Besos y Saludos. Nos vemos pronto !_**


End file.
